


The Force Rises

by ThisBitchintheCorner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBitchintheCorner/pseuds/ThisBitchintheCorner
Summary: Just a quick little Reylo drabble because I cannot get them off my mind!





	1. Chapter 1

The credits begin their scrawl across the screen, explaining the rebellion is scattered and without resources, are desperate to gather more support for their cause.  
The First Order, lead by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, continues to maintain its grasp over the galaxy. The Supreme Leader has become more reclusive, and the burden of maintaining order has fallen to the eager General Hux.

The Resistance, what remains of it, gathers around as General Organa and Commander Dameron address the room.  
“We have learned that Snoke is dead, and that Kylo Ren is the new Supreme Leader of the First Order.” Leia musters her words, unflinchingly. “We have sent word across the galaxy that our hour is most dire, and if ever there was a call to action, that the time is now.”  
“Ren’s ambition is still unclear, but one this is certain that he is violent, dangerous and wildly unpredictable.” Poe concludes.

....

He sensed her presence. Desperate to see her once more. Desperate to be near her.  
“Rey?”  
Her eyes flashed with anger, wounding him once more.  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Alone?” He hissed. “You’re the one who left me.”  
“You made your choice, and you chose Kylo Ren.” She spat.  
“I chose you.” He said softly.  
Her gaze shifted. Her eyes softened. “I want the future I saw, I thought you did too, but I was wrong.”  
“I do want it. I told you, because of what I saw, I know it will come to pass.”  
“You made your choice and I’ve made mine. I will never turn to the Dark Side. I will never join you in your campaign of fear and destruction.”  
“Do you still think I’m a monster?”  
His words cut through her.  
“You are not a monster. But you have the power to be so much more than what you are.”  
“A Jedi?” He scoffed. “No, there was once a time where I thought that was what I wanted. But that time is over.”  
“Ah yes, you’re the new Supreme Leader. I imagine you have everything you want now.”  
“Not everything.”

The bond faded and he was left once again with the terrible feeling of loss. Her eyes, they saw right through him, her voice haunted his every step.

....

Rey, slips away quietly from the meeting.  
“General Organa, might I have a word?”  
“Rey, please, call me Leia. What is troubling you?”  
“I was there.”  
“You were where? Rey, I don’t understand.”  
“I was in the throne room. Snoke is dead because of me.”  
“You? You....killed Snoke?”  
“It wasn’t me. And it wasn’t Kylo Ren.” She took a deep breath. “It was Ben Solo.” Her eyes nervously met Leia’s.  
“Ben killed Snoke, but not for the reason you think. He didn’t do it for power, nor for the Resistance or the First Order, not even for himself.”  
“Then why?”  
She closed her eyes, allowing the memory to fill her. “He did it for me. To save me.” She bit her lip. “There is anger in him. And fear and pain and sadness. So much sadness.” She swallowed hard. “But there is something else. There is light and goodness and...”  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek. “There is also love. I have felt it. I feel it still. Even though I do not want to. I don’t know what to do. He and I, we are...we share a connection. And as much as I want to believe that he can come back to the light, I know now that I cannot be the one to save him.” She felt the stinging of tears fill her eyes. “I foolish believed that if I went to him, that he would turn. But that is not what happened. Now, I feel my path is unclear, I do not know where my place is, and...” she trailed.  
“Rey, I cannot tell you what path you should choose. That is yours alone to travel.” Leia clasped her hands. “Sometimes the right decision isn’t about the dark and the light, but what feels right. And besides, it is not your purpose in life to save Ben from the darkness inside of him. You need to find that balance and that purpose for yourself. You are strong, not just strong with the Force, but strong in your heart. That inner strength will not fail you.”  
“Leia?” So many things she wanted to say, yet she remained guarded. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you Rey.” The General smiles.  
“For what?” She asked.  
“For giving me hope.”

.....

“Ben...” Once again, she filled his dreams, giving him peace from the terrors that plagued him at night.  
She was standing in an open field, but she was not alone. The defector and the pilot came into view, as did others he did not recognize. They were running. There was a light from above- an ominous warning- she stopped running and her eyes seemed to find his, her hand reaching out to him. “Ben!” She screamed before the light exploded around her. She was gone.  
“Rey!” His own languished scream caused him to wake, upright and sweating in his bed. Panic set in him, the Force was showing him something, something terrible. Nightmares had plagued him all his life, but this was the worst by far. “No,” he said to himself. “I cannot lose you.”  
He rose, threw on his clothes quickly before leaving the solitude of his chambers. “General Hux.” He summoned for that loathsome dog.  
“Supreme Leader, what could be so urgent that it could not wait until morning?” Hux, more ragged appearing than usual, asked with biting rage.  
“Broadcast a message. I want to end this war, once and for all. I want a meeting with the Rebels.” He growled.  
“Yes, of course. As you will it, Supreme Leader.” Hux sneered.

He despised that man, yet knew that without his command, the First Order would fracture. He had little confidence and even less trust in Hux’s convictions. He installed his own Knights of Ren as his personal guards, weary of any of Hux’s men.

The morning of the conference arrived, and he tried to quell the eagerness inside. He longed to see her again, longed to be close to her; to feel her touch once more. He dared to hope that she would be there. I am doing this to save her. He thought. Perhaps once the war is over, there will be nothing keep us apart. She wants the future she saw, our future. He swallowed hard. His heart had always felt conflicted and torn, yet with her, there was no doubt.

He reached for his saber, but hesitated. He was going to her, and she would not hurt him. He left it behind.

 

“You were expecting someone else.” Leia Organa stood in center of the large, empty room.  
His eyes shifted to the floor. He was unprepared to see her, and for a moment, felt flustered. He composed himself quickly.  
“I am here to negotiate the terms a treaty.” He said coldly.  
“A treaty? You’re the most powerful man in the galaxy, and you want to call a truce? Why would you consider agreeing to my terms?” His mother took another step towards him as she spoke.  
“I have my reasons.” He said quietly.  
She was close now, he did not try to resist her. Leia’s hand brushed gently against the jarring scar across his cheek. “I see she’s left quite an impression on you.” She smiled.  
“Mother,” he began. “I...I’m...”  
“Shhhh baby,” Leia cooed. “I know.” She smiled at him. He closed his eyes, unable to bear the shame he felt inside.  
He sensed the missile a moment before it hit. Instinctively, he reached out for her, crying for her as he did when he was but a boy. For she had sensed it too, and with one final effort, she used The Force to shove him backwards, sparing him the brunt of the blast as it exploded before his eyes.  
He screamed her name. Debris clouded his vision, his body wounded by the devastating impact. He tried to stand, feeing for his saber, only to remember that he had come to the meeting unarmed.  
Gone. His mother was gone.

There was shouting and the sound of blasters firing. He felt a burning pain in his shoulder and another in his abdomen. They were shooting at him. The Resistance or his own troops, he couldn’t tell. He gripped his side, falling to his knees. Rey...he murmured. Rey...

She flung herself in front of him, as he lay defenseless on the ground. Her eyes flashed with anger.  
“Rey, what are you doing?” Poe shouted as he lowered his blaster.  
“He is injured, he needs a medic.” She signaled to one of the rebel fighters approaching.  
“Do you know who that is?” Poe asked incredulously. “That is Kylo Ren. He murdered Han, and he just killed General Organa. Why are you trying to protect him?”  
“This is Ben Solo, and you will not harm him.”  
“Rey, I’m not waiting for him to wake up. He will kill us all. I am not taking that chance.”  
“You will not touch him.” She shouted in anger.  
A rebel blaster goes off, she holds out her hand, stopping the shot midair. Poe gasps, Finn is confused.  
“Don’t do this Rey.” Finn pleads.  
A loud cry is heard, and the giant Wookiee pushes his way through the crowd. He stands before her, before silently moving past her, carefully scooping up the unconscious man. She nods to him, and they make their way to the Falcon. Before closing the door, she looks out one more time at the faces of her friends. They do not understand, they cannot understand. They do not know what I know. He is our last hope. She thinks to herself before the hatch closes.  
“Chewie,” she instructs, “You know where to go.”  
She sits beside him. His breathing has become labored, she can sense his life slipping away. In the background, over the intercom, she hears Poe announce that Kylo Ren is responsible for the death of General Organa, and anyone conspiring to hide him is an enemy of the Resistance. She swallows hard. We do not belong anywhere. She whispers as she strokes his thick, dark hair.


	2. Part 2

They land on Ahch-to. She rushes off the Falcon, screaming for help. The caretakers scurry towards her, their displeasure with her reflected in their expressions. Chewie emerges, carrying Ben’s near lifeless body, and in true Wookiee fashion, he roars in desperation. The caretakers are quiet, then the eldest of their order motions Chewie to a small hut. The holy women close the door behind them, leaving her and her copilot outside to wait and worry.  
She can still feel him. She takes comfort in his energy. Day passes into night, and finally the door opens. The caretakers look at her before taking their leave. She rushes inside. His wounds are bandaged, his cuts stitched. But she senses a deeper hurt, one that is inside of him.   
She gently grazes his cheek, carefully tracing the scar she left upon him. His breathing quickens. She feels it too; the connection between them grows stronger. She can see inside his mind now. Chaos. Screaming. Glimpses of him as a boy, a pervasive voice growls “he grows envious of your power” another flash of memory, this time he is fighting his Master, and losing. The memory is angry, filled with rage and fear. He lashes out against Skywalker- but not a Jedi stance, this is more aggressive, violent. His Master is taken aback, concerned. As are his fellow students, they retreat from him, further isolating him. “I told you they would turn on you.” The voice echoes. “He will try to kill you, he sees your power and he wants it for himself.” “No!” his own voice yells. “Uncle Luke would never harm me.” She clenches her jaw. The night comes into view before her, the flash of the lightsaber reflecting in Skywalker’s eyes, fear and confusion fill her before giving way to uncontrollable rage. The voice is speaking again, “I told you Skywalker would betray you. Your own family wants you dead.” She hears Han’s voice now “kill him, Luke. He is no son of mine.” Now Leia’s “destroy that monster.” Monster...  
That word echoed through his mind. Snoke’s voice once again repeated the word. “That is what they call you, and that is what you truly are. Say it!”   
“I am a monster.” Ben’s voice is low and cold, he is no longer Ben, but Kylo Ren.  
Suddenly her voice rings out. “You’re a monster” the shock of her own words stun her, wound her to her core.

Violence erupts inside her, flashes of pain, feelings of agony as she glimpses into what he has endured under the cruel hand of Snoke. Agony, anger and fear take hold. She is once more falling into that cave. Snoke’s voice called to her once again. “The girl? She comes from nothing. She is nothing. A scavenger child? What is she compared to the legacy of Darth Vader? You, my apprentice, you have too much compassion for the girl. That will be your downfall.”   
“She means nothing to me.” Kylo said flatly.  
“You’re lying. Your feelings betray you. Kill her, only then can you truly fulfill your destiny. Only then will you become who you are meant to be.”  
Maz’s words come back to her. “Who ever you are waiting for, they are not coming back. But there is someone who still can.”  
And then... “Ben”   
Her voice rose inside her, catching her off guard as she felt him react. “Ben” Once more her own words filled her with a sense of hope. She sees it; the image the Force showed her that night in the hut. The vision of him standing beside her, he holds out his hand to her, and she takes it as they look over the battle. But something is different. This is not her vision, it is his. She sees Finn, and Rose, Chewie and Poe are there, but she is confused. Are they fighting together or in opposition? A white glow flashes before her, blocking a shot from a blaster. Where is the white light coming from? She cannot see. The image is fading...fading until it is gone.

There was something else now; something that was familiar, a shadow of a memory that was hidden away inside of her. She eagerly reached deeper into his mind, desperate to find resolution. Desperate to find answers.   
Two figures moved towards her, mirroring the image she saw in the cave. They were close, closer still. “Please,” she whispered. “Let me see them.” Suddenly the image became clear, she was looking upon what she had wanted to see for so long. But it was not what she expected.  
Her own reflection gazed back at her, standing next to her, was Ben. But there was a softness to him, a kindness in his eyes as he tenderly stroked her reflections cheek.   
“Powerful light and powerful dark, and in between, balance.” Her voice says softly.  
“You’re not alone.” Ben’s gentle words ripple through her.  
“Neither are you.” Her own voice fills her once more.

“Rey?” His voice breaks the trance, and brings her back to the hut. “Is this real?”  
She stares into his dark eyes.  
“Ben.” She whispers. She understands her purpose, her conflict is resolved. She can hold back no longer. Her mouth finds his and she softly and slowly kisses him. He is unsure at first, frightened and nervous. But she is certain and patient. A power flows between them, unseen and yet ever present is now, fully awake. They each feel the balance, and feel completely the connection between them.  
They make love in the small hut in Achc-To. His touch is gentle and loving, hers is furious and filled with wanting. When they are finished, she curls between his arms and touches the scar on his cheek. They fall asleep, arms and legs intertwined. For the first time, his dreams are calm. The ghosts that haunt him are silent.

Out beyond the island, a young boy sleeps on a dirty floor of a fathier stall. He wakes suddenly, a small spark that was always there, now burns inside of him. Something is different, he feels it, but is unsure what it is. It calls to him. It is calling him home.


	3. Part 3

He held her all night, desperate to feel her, to smell her and most of all, to be certain that she was not going to vanish into the night like smoke and shadows. He stirred awake, an uneasy panic set over him. He wondered if he had imagined everything that had transpired between them. Was this yet another cruel trick set to wound him further? He could not bear the thought of losing her once more.

He nervously opened his eyes. She was asleep still, wrapped contently in his arms. His heart fluttered, his breath caught in this throat. He marveled at her; the way the light danced in her hair, the rise and fall of her chest and the soft sounds of her breathing. A tear slid from his eye, followed by another as he squeezed her tighter. For so long, he had guarded his emotions and locked away his feelings. Long ago, he resolved to deny himself any physical pleasure. Never had he felt the touch of a woman’s body next to his. He had never dared to hope for intimacy, much less love.

Love. It seemed so improbable. Every creature in this entire galaxy wanted to see him dead. All but one, and she was lying peacefully by his side. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek. “Ben...” she murmured as she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she reached for him, running her fingers over his cheekbone. “What’s wrong?” She asked sweetly. He didn’t answer, he couldn’t speak. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. He nuzzles her neck and placed soft kisses down to her shoulder. Eagerly, his mouth moves lower. He kisses her nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it gently, running his fingers over the other. She gasps and a shiver flows through her body. He cups her breasts with his large hands, feeling their softness as he feels himself grow hard. He kisses her stomach, his long hair tickles her as he continues to move down lower. And lower still. His fingers grip her hips as he  
kissed the inside of her thighs. He breathed in her scent. He kissed between her legs, where he had been inside her the night before. She moaned. She wound her fingers through his thick, dark curls, pulling him closer as her hips rose and fell against his mouth. “I want you.” She murmured. “Please.”

  
She spreads her legs open as he climbs on top of her. Gently, he eases his length into her, tight at first, but soon a slick wetness allows him to slide into her and out again until they find that easy rhythm that flows between them. This time, he allows himself to give into his desire, no longer holding back. He is not nervous or afraid, but confident and steady. He pulls her on top of him, holding her hips firmly as he watches her writhe and rock as she takes him into her. Their eyes lock, their heart beating in sync; neither wanting to moment to break.

Suddenly the door opens, and two sisterly caretakers appear carrying a breakfast tray. She leaps off of him, desperate to cover her naked body. He jumps up too, poised to thwart any attack. He stands there frozen and unashamed, his expression is one of utter confusion. The caretakers are both visibly shocked; the younger of the two sisters continues to stare at him. The elder grabs her and shakes her, before yelling in their language as they toss the tray on the floor before slamming the door.  
He turns to her, still in complete confusion.   
“Um...what?” His mouth agape.  
“They are the Island caretakers. They saved your life.” She blurted. “They don’t like me very much.”   
Then it happened.  
He changed. A smile appeared, slight at first, before turning into a grin that lit up his face. Then came the laughter. His laugh was deep and filled with joy. Of all the wondrous sights she has seen since leaving Jakuu, nothing compares to the beauty that stands before her. She runs towards him and leaps back into his arms, kissing him with furious passion that he doesn’t resist.   
They stay inside the hut for two days, on the third morning, the door opens and they emerge together to find the landscape has changed: the island has swelled in size, a blooming field of wild flowers, ancient stone buildings seemingly risen from the sea, and lush green grass tickled their legs as they walked.   
“Luke. Luke’s Island?” He mutters.  
“I had no where else to go.” She explains.  
“It’s beautiful here.” He reaches for her hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“It is.” She smiles.  
“We could stay here, together.” He says hopefully.  
Her heart hurts at his words. She knows that she cannot stay. She must make things right with Finn; she needs to go back to the Resistance. He senses her conflict, and pulls her close to him. She nestles her head against his chest.  
“You know I cannot stay.” She says finally.  
He sighs heavily, yet remains quiet.  
“You’re going to leave me again.” He says finally.  
“You can come with me.” She replies, watching his eyes intently.  
Once again, he is silent as he pulls her close against him. He kisses the top on her head. How can he go back?

.......


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled the broken lightsaber from her bag.   
“It snapped in half after our last encounter.” Her eyes remained on the broken pieces; unable to meet his gaze.  
“Do you know how to build a lightsaber?” He asked as he took one of the pieces from her.  
She shook her head. “But I know someone who does.” She smiled as her eyes met his.  
“Are you asking me to teach you?” He raised his eyebrow at the question.  
“I need a teacher.” She said.  
“Are you certain you want me?” He voice wavered.   
“Yes,” she stepped closer to him. “Only you. I need your help.” She stood on her toes and kissed him again.   
“We should get started then.” He said as he rested his forehead against hers.  
She handed him the remaining fragments of the destroyed saber. He winced as he beheld the severed crystal. “The kyber crystal has broken in half. You know how rare these have become since the destruction of Jedda? There’s an old Jedi saying, he strongest stars have hearts of kyber.”  
“Two pieces born from the same star.” She looked up at him. “Each beautiful and powerful.”  
“But stronger when they are together.” He closed his hand around hers handing her back both pieces. “I believe they will still work.”  
“I only need one piece. Besides, you no longer have your lightsaber, and when we go back to The Resistance, you will need one.”  
“No,” he said quietly. “I’m not certain I should wield a lightsaber again.”  
She handed him back one of the fragments.  
“I case you change your mind.”

They worked together, cultivating an elegant weapon   
“Ready?” He asked.  
“No.” She winced nervously.   
“You are ready. It will work. Don’t allow fear inside, or doubt your power. Be confident in your ability. Feel the Force flow through you, find that strength- it is already inside of you, Rey.”   
Her saber ignited; a brilliant pale blue blade that felt as if it were an extension of herself. A wave of pride filled her heart.  
“See? I told you.” He was beaming at her.  
She extinguished the blade and touched his hand. “Can you show me how to fight?”  
“You already know how. You’re more than proficient.” He nodded. “Besides, I don’t want you to...”  
“To what, Ben? To fall to the Dark Side? Is that what you’re afraid of?”   
“You don’t know the power of the Dark Side. The temptation, Rey, it pulls me still.”  
“And I will pull back. But I cannot be the only thing that anchors you to the light. You must find your own path.”   
“Rey,” he whispered. “The Force showed me something terrible. I saw you die. I tried to end the war, to keep that future from happening. I cannot lose you.”  
“Build a lightsaber then. Come with me back to the Resistance. Together, there is nothing that can’t defeat.” She touched his cheek. 

Seven days had passed since she first arrived on the island. She knew that it was time for her to leave.   
“Ben, it is time for me to go back. I cannot stay away any longer.”   
“You’re leaving me?” He said sadly.  
“You and I will always share a connection. I will never be away from you, no matter what happens, I will always be with you.”  
Chewie hugged him tightly, running his massive paw through his hair, rumpling it the same way he used he was a boy.  
He watched as the Wookie boarded Luke’s old tie fighter.   
“You’re not taking The Falcon?” He asked.  
“No,” she smiled. “It belongs to you, and it belongs with you.”  
He held her close, tightly wrapping his arms around her small body.   
“The Resistance could use your help, you know.” She whispered.  
“They tried to kill me. I’m the most hated man in the galaxy. It is better for everyone if I remain here, where I am not tempted by the Dark Side. I will never again wield a lightsaber in anger.”  
“You cannot go and I cannot stay. Will it always be this way for us?”  
“If you leave, I fear I might never see you again.” The fear within him rose.  
“Don’t be afraid Ben, I have hope. I trust the Force.”  
He watched as she boarded the ship, already feeling the ache in his heart.  
“I love you.” He said aloud.  
She smiled. “I know.” She said before closing the door.


End file.
